


Implant

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Surgery, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, High Sensitivity, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: “Although, I’ve never done this before, usually I do cyberware upgrades, not full body modifications,” he confessed, wanting to be upfront and honest with V regarding this. He wasn’t going to lie to make him feel more comfortable. He could tell V was slightly disappointed. “But, give me a week or two and I’ll get some informative shards regarding the process,” he suggested.________________________V confesses that he is trans to Vik, and inquires about getting a new implant
Relationships: Male V/Viktor Vector, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Implant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocketmancos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketmancos/gifts).



“You what?” Vik asked, leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees as he did so. The boxing show on the screen was muted as his eyes flickered red for a fraction of a second.

V hesitated, not saying anything for a few moments, the sound of a radio over by the punching bag filled the air. 

“Uhh,” V said, suddenly feeling like this may not have been the best of ideas. “I... Vik I’m trans,” he confessed, he had never told anyone- not even Jackie knew his secret. The less people that knew about it, the better. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Vik or Jackie or even Misty, but he really didn’t want people knowing about that. It wasn’t really any of their business. But as the years crept together, he wished he had just done both alterations at the same time, but at the time he could only afford one of them. "I was wondering if you would be down for my bottom modification." 

“Well why didn’t you just say so,” Vik nodded, flashing a wide grin, clearly having no issues. V let out a breath he didn’t realize he was even holding. He shouldn’t have been so worried, Vik wasn’t like that, he was a fairly understanding guy who kept up with what was going on in the world. 

“If you’re not comfortable with it, you don’t have to. I just thought I’d ask, I don’t exactly wanna walk into a new doc’s office and ask for this,” V said, Vik could sense that he was slightly apprehensive to even be bringing this up in the first place. And Vik would rather hand over his medical license than let V walk into some random shop and get important work done. “I just… I don’t want anyone else finding out, he added, voice hushed.

“Well, I’m glad I was the first one you thought of coming to then,” Vik smiled, adjusting his sunglasses as he retrieved a tablet from the table, swiping his fingers across it for a moment. 

“Here’s all what I can order for ya, don’t feel like you have to make a decision right now, this isn’t like an optic or hearing upgrade. I want you to be positive with your answer,” Vik said, V taking the tablet from him, eyes gazing across the screen. “You can take it home and take a look for a few days, and just let me know the model number and I’ll put in an order. 

“Although, I’ve never done this before, usually I do cyberware upgrades, not full body modifications,” he confessed, wanting to be upfront and honest with V regarding this. He wasn’t going to lie to make him feel more comfortable. He could tell V was slightly disappointed. “But, give me a week or two and I’ll get some informative shards regarding the process,” he suggested. 

“Alright, I’ve waited this long, a few more weeks is nothing,” V said, offering a soft smile. 

“I’ll get in contact with some others and get some shards and get learning, let me know if ya have any questions though,” he said, V feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

“Thanks Vik, I knew I could count on you,” he said, finding it stupid that he even doubted telling him in the first time. 

* * *

“Let me see,” Johnny whined, leaning over V’s shoulder to get a better look at the tablet in his hands. “Damn look at that selection,” he whistled, V rolling his eyes. It came as no surprise that Johnny wanted to see what the options were at least. “Oh, that one’s cool,” Johnny grinned, pointing one out. “Oh you should see if you can get one of those vibrating ones.”

“Johnny, the point is so it doesn’t look like cyberware.”

“Have some fun with it,” Johnny shrugged it off. “These are all almost as nice as mine,” V grumbled something about Johnny being stupid under his breath but the rock star was too busy looking at the cock catalog to really say anything about it.

V rolled over onto his back on the bed, Johnny lying down with him so he could still look. It wasn’t often that the two coexisted perfectly, able to agree on doing the same thing for a little while without a fight breaking out. Said fights were usually instigated by Johnny making a stupid remark, and V getting defensive, then things would escalate from there. 

“That one’s the closest to mine,” Johnny snickered, pointing out a huge realistic cock. 

“Yeah, you wish, more like this,” he laughed, pointing out a much smaller one, Johnny instantly taking offense and trying to snatch the tablet out of V’s grasp. V sighed as he rolled over, swiping and scrolling through all the options. 

Too fake.

Too large.

Too fake. 

He knew that there would be a lot of options, but it felt borderline overwhelming, finding too many options with too many options hidden in the selections. The type, the size, the material, the submaterial, extra functions. 

Johnny watched over him as he fell asleep, tablet teetering on the edge of the bed, Johnny nudging it further onto the bed so it would not fall and wake V up. 

* * *

Vik knew V would be flustered and apprehensive, it wasn’t abnormal especially considering the procedure. Normally Vik was hopping right into the chair, swinging his legs up and getting comfortable, but he was hesitant this time. 

_“Hopefully he doesn’t get cold feet,”_ Vik thought to himself, flashing him a smile. “You eat a good lunch?” He asked, having told him to eat something half-way decent. 

“Yeah,” V nodded, “Just like you told me,” he continued. 

“You liar,” Johnny laughed, leaning against Vik’s desk. “Don’t think a double bacon cheeseburger and fries is considered a ‘good lunch’ to a doc.”

“Shut up,” V said, rolling his eyes. "It's better than eating nothing, and I squeezed _most_ of the grease out of it."

“Perfect, I’m almost ready, go ahead and make yourself comfortable. There’s a blanket there if you get cold, I have the heat cranked but it’ll take a bit for the whole place to warm up fully,” Vik said, quickly turning to give V privacy. Despite the fact he would be seeing it all, Vik still pretended to occupy himself with something on his tablet, just swiping at random screens.

V hesitated, fingers working at the button on his pants, allowing them to fall to the ground, stepping out of them and setting them aside. He stood there awkwardly, eyeing the blanket on the chair as his boxers hit the floor next, tossing them on top of his pants. He sat on the chair, letting out a deep sigh, pulling the soft blanket up over his lower half.

The sight reminded Vik of people coming in to get their first cyberware installed, fidgeting nervously in the seat. 

V looked pale, Vik already questioning if this was going to go as smoothly as he would have hoped. He kicked off of the desk, the chair rolling across the room with him in it as he pulled up the tablet. V’s pulse was skyrocketing. He knew he shouldn’t say ‘calm down’ as it usually caused the reverse reactions, but he needed to relax a bit. 

“You’re in good hands, V,” Vik said, setting the tablet aside, opening the laptop. “Go ahead and jack in, not gonna start yet, but here shortly.” He explained, V nervously jacking in. Vik could see his hand shaking, but pretended to ignore the fact that V missed the jack plug-in slot twice. “You warm enough?”

“Uhh, I guess,” V answered, leaning back fully, taking a deep breath in. Vik placed his hand on top of V’s bicep. 

“Relax, V. Deep breaths, you’ve stared down the barrels of how many guns, pulled yourself right off of death’s doormat, it’s just an upgrade.”

Just an upgrade.

V let the words bounce around inside of his head. 

“You’ve let me poke and prod around in you plenty of times, it’s just another upgrade you’re getting, quick install,” he said, V’s pulse slowly trickling back down to only slightly elevated. 

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s just an upgrade.”

"You got this, V," Johnny said, leaning against the table. "When you wake up, it'll all be over."

"Can Johnny have a chair?" V asked, stretching his legs out on the working table. 

"Hmm?" Vik asked. "Uhh, yeah, I'll grab him a chair," he said, going over and picking up an additional stool and setting it down next to the table on the far side of him. Vik didn't question it much further, knowing that V probably wouldn't be able to explain it fully. Whatever made V more comfortable, he was game for it.

Johnny sat down, leaning against the side of the table, getting comfortable. 

"Gonna have you try to count to ten, don't force yourself though," he said, tugging a pair of blue medical gloves on. V swallowed nervously. 

"Okay," he nodded, Vik moving closer as he began to work. "One."

"Two," Johnny smiled. 

"Three," V said, Vik ignoring the fact that V was skipping numbers- unable to hear Johnny counting. 

"Four," Johnny yawned, starting to feel tired. 

"F-five," V muttered, eyes-half lidded. 

"Sex," Johnny chuckled gently, leaning against the table now, he was fighting to keep present and awake. 

"Sev…" V whispered, eyes closing entirely as he passed out. 

"Sweet dreams," Johnny whispered, rubbing his eyes. 

* * *

Rain pounded against the roof as Vik leaned back in his chair, noting that it was raining harder than it had been earlier. Water pounded against the roof and sliding down the windows as Vik began to put his tools away, pretty much tossing them into their usual place. V had yet to even stir, but then again, he made sure that he would be out cold for quite a while, so he could truly take his time and ensure that everything was done correctly. It had certainly been a learning experience for him, but he was proud of himself and of his work. And even more proud of V.

His back ached from standing for too long, hunched over V while working. Unfortunately it was not a job he could get away with sitting down, but it was worth it in the end, anything to make V happy. His sunglasses lay discarded on his desk, normally he kept them on, but he felt that they were getting in the way this time. He pulled up his HUD, quickly adjusting the heater to kick on once again, noting the goosebumps that danced across V's legs, despite the blanket. He usually kept his work spaces nice and cold, keeping him awake longer But with V out cold on his desk, half-nude during the installation process, he would rather him be as comfortable as possible when he came to. 

There was absolutely no room for error today. Vik’s fingertips traced along the thin line of metal where skin met modification, ensuring it was as seamless as possible. The line was almost unnoticeable, and he knew that over time, his skin would grow up over it and cover it in the future. He double checked V’s pulse for a moment, making sure that it was still in the correct zone and not spiking or plummeting. 

V had been laid out on his table more times than he could count, whether it be for upgrades or being patched up after a gig that went south- V always leaving in better condition than he arrived in. Vik knew he was a good ripperdoc, he was skilled at what he did. 

Johnny sat and watched, visibly struggling to stay awake most of the time. He eventually propped an elbow up on the chair to steady himself, chin resting in his palm as he yawned several times. 

Vik rubbed his temples as V began to stir, sliding the chair closer as he observed the several monitors that had his vitals displayed across them. 

"Wakey wakey kid," Vik said, seeing V's eyes flicker behind his eyelids. His pulse was slowly elevating as he began to regain consciousness. His fingers grazed across V's inner arm, checking his external temperature. Slightly cold to the touch. Vik tugged the blanket up over him further, tapping at the touch screen as V let out a deep sigh. 

"V, I know you can hear me, just hang tight," he said, grabbing a stim, bringing it to his lips. "Take two deep inhales of this for me, it'll dull the pain for you," he said, V letting out a groan as he did as he was told, relief spreading through his body. 

"Fuck," V groaned, peeking his eyes open only to immediately close them from the lights overhead, which Vik quickly shut off, plunging the room almost into total darkness. 

"What's going on V? Talk to me," Vik said, yanking the screen closer to him. 

"Groggy," V muttered, Johnny feeling himself becoming more and more alert as the seconds passed. "Like I'm… underwater."

"That's normal, just keep breathing, you're alright," Vik promised him, grabbing a bottle of water. His fingers cracked the seal as he yanked the lid off, bringing it to V's lips. "Here, drink," he said, cradling the back of V's head gently with his other hand as V took small sips of the water. "Any nausea? Pain? Aches?" 

"No, just a bit… sluggish," he answered, Vik setting the bottle down as V opened his eyes fully, the room quickly coming into focus. "But other than that, I feel fine," he said, Johnny peering down at him. 

"Welcome to the impressive cock club," Johnny chuckled, V rolling his eyes. 

"Thanks Johnny," V smiled, accidentally speaking out loud. Johnny didn't say anything about it, knowing that he was still half-asleep.

"Good, that's what I like hearing," Vik smiled, V pushing himself up to sit a bit better. "Your vitals are good," Vik spoke as he helped V sit up, Johnny leaning back in his seat, feeling much better now that V was awake. "Any lost sensation, anywhere?" Vik asked, V clenching his hands into fists, unable to do it super tight due to being exhausted. "Unfortunately that's something I have to check for," Vik said, V nodding, he knew that it was something Vik would have to look for. 

V was still slightly embarrassed, as if Vik wasn't just holding his whole dick in his hands to install it. V pulled the blanket off of him, shivering at the temperature difference. "If you're cold I can turn the heat up again," Vik said, casual as ever, as if there wasn't a half-naked guy next to him. He quickly increased the heat again, noticing that if it went up any further, he was probably going to start sweating. But he wanted V to be as comfortable as possible while he was waking up. 

Vik's hand squeezed his outer thigh, V jumping slightly. "Good, still got plenty of sensation," he wasn't going to admit that he was slightly concerned about that, but all seemed to be going well, the skin of V's thigh soft under his fingertips. A lightning bolt shot down his spine as Vik grabbed his inner thigh, unable to hold back the soft moan that filled the air. 

His entire face went red, covering his face with both hands quickly as he muttered an apology multiple times in a row. "Is… the sensitivity too high?" Vik asked, looking up at him, V's pulse skyrocketing. 

"No," he shook his head, Johnny let out a deep exhale.

"Unfortunately I have to check myself," Vik said, trying to slip back into a professional demeanor as fast as he could. "Just lean back and breathe," Vik said, V nodding as if he wasn't about to have his dick touched by Vik of all people. There was no denying that Vik was extremely attractive, years of boxing shaping his body perfectly. His arms were _strong_ from continuous boxing training that he still did. And it was evident that Vik took pride in keeping both his body and mind in top shape. 

V's thighs trembled as he moaned again when Vik grasped his cock, the readings on the monitors spiking up instantly. Even Vik knew that the sensitivity was cranked up _way_ too high, but V didn't seem to be complaining. 

Vik knew better, he was taught better and he had common knowledge, and both of those things were telling him that this was a bad idea. V closed his eyes, thrusting up into Vik's hand, quickly forcing his hips to still. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he said, his voice shaky as he spoke. Vik's own pulse was slowly elevating. Vik threw caution to the wind as he tightened his grasp on V's cock, starting to stroke him gently. 

"It's okay," Vik said, V leaning back in the chair, eyes practically rolling back as pleasure overwhelmed him. Johnny spread his legs instantly, shifting in the seat as he rested his forehead on the chair, letting out a deep sigh. Although the sensation was muted, he couldn't help but feel his own cock stir in his pants. 

"God, fuck," V cursed, unable to help the words falling from his lips as Vik stroked him faster, his entire body heating up at the feeling as he was jerked off so _perfectly._ Tears of pleasure welled in the corners of his eyes, letting out a loud moan, thrusting up into Vik's hand once again. 

"Fucking hell," Johnny cursed, hands balling into fists to the side of V, a shiver raced down his spine.

"Good?" Vik asked, V moaning loudly as an answer. Vik ran his thumb along the underside of the tip, the merc throwing his head back and crying out. His entire body was practically vibrating, tears slipping down his cheeks as another wave of pleasure shot through him. Vik's other hand ran along V's inner thigh, giving a gentle squeeze. 

His optics cut out and the audio processor rebooted as he came, crying out loudly, Vik stroking him roughly through it. Johnny moaned to the side of him, shaking in his seat. 

Vik's eyes glanced over to the monitor, watching V's pulse spiking and slowly lowering back down into a slightly elevated level. 

"Fuck…" V panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead as he laid there. Johnny pushed his hair back. 

"My god," Johnny sighed. "You should let me take over," he grinned. 

"Shut up," V said. 

"I didn't say anything," Vik said, leaning back in the stool, V groaning. "Biochip issues again?" He asked, tugging the monitor on the swivel stand closer to him. "I'll definitely need to tweak the sensitivity quite a bit."

"Or we could leave it how it is," V said, clearly wanting it to be left as is. 

"If that's what you wanna do, just swing by if you need it changed," Vik said, swiping the menus away on the tablets before retrieving V's sweatpants, handing them over. 

"Thanks," he said, trying to swallow the shame that was getting a handjob from his ripperdoc. He hopped off the table, legs weak as he slipped them on, one leg before the other. 

"I'll call a cab," he said, pulling up Delamain's contacts. 

"Or you could crash at my place, I really don't like the thought of you going through an extensive implant and then being so far away from me," Vik said, glancing up at him from the tablet. 

V nodded, knowing that Vik was just wanting to be cautious regarding the whole thing, and it was the truth, if he were to start having complications, it could take a while for Vik to rush over to his apartment. And time was always of the essence during anything having to do with medical or implants. 

"Alright," V agreed, he had never been to Vik's place before, then again, most people tried to separate work from life the best that they could- ripperdocs being no exception to the rule. 

"I'll let Misty know Im ducking out early and give her another doc to send people to if they swing by," Vik said, pushing himself to a standing position, Johnny looking up at V. 

"You should fuck him," Johnny sneered. 

"I'm not gonna fuck him," V whispered, Vik pretending he didn't hear V talking to himself once again. He knew his body had been through a lot today. 

  
  


V stepped inside the small apartment above his shop as Vik unlocked the door, pushing it open for him. Not surprisingly, work and cyberware covered almost every possible surface of the tables and counter tops where he would normally eat. The coffee table in front of the couch was littered in parts and tools as well. A boxing rerun was playing on the television tucked into the corner. 

"Hungry?" Vik asked, Johnny sprawling out on the couch, making himself at home. 

"A bit," V answered. 

"Yeah, hungry for that dick," Johnny taunted, V trying to hide his blush the best that he could. 

"I'll have Misty bring something up," Vik said, setting his sunglasses on a pile of parts. How he didn't misplace them, V had no idea. Then again, he had no proof that the glasses he always saw the doc wearing were the same ones every single time, perhaps he did misplace them and had to replace them every once in a while. "Let's get you into bed, best not to push your body too far today," Vik explained, leading V into the bedroom. The bed wasn't made, not that V really cared.

Johnny leaned against the door frame, V trying to hide his boner that was caused by his cock brushing along the fleece lining of his sweatpants. 

"Thanks for letting me stay with you for the night," V said, "mind if I take a shower though?" He asked, looking over at Vik who smiled. 

"Don't mind at all," he said, grabbing a towel from the small closet and tossing it towards him. "Help yourself, what's mine is yours," he said sincerely as V stepped into the small bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

He peeped himself in the mirror, pulling his shirt off over his head before allowing his pants to hit the floor, taking a good look at himself. V couldn't remember the last time he thought he looked this _good._ A smile spread across his face as he continued to stare at himself, fingertips running over the scars on his chest that were almost entirely faded at this point in time. Johnny sat on the edge of the counter, being silent for once as V took a good long look at himself. 

"Well?" Johnny finally asked, deciding to break the silence. 

"I… I look great," V said back, stepping back to see his entire body. "He… he did a great job," he said, fingers brushing over the small seam of the new implant. 

"Get a shower and rest up, you're tired, I can feel it," Johnny said, pulling the stim out of V's pocket, handing it over as V took two deep inhales from it, feeling warmth spread through his body. "God I'm playing nurse for you now, how pathetic," Johnny whined. 

"Calm down, you just got a handjob, don't be a gonk," V remarked.

The shower was turned on and V stepped inside, letting the warm water cascade across his shoulders and back with a deep sigh. V stretched his arms up over his head, feeling the familiar burn of the stretch through his ribs and back. The shampoo wasn't as nice as the one he used himself, but it was at least something to clean his hair with. 

Stepping out, he dried himself off thoroughly before slipping his sweatpants back on at least, tossing the sweater back on. His bare feet hit the carpet as he stepped out of the bathroom, Vik fiddling with a computer on the desk in the bedroom. 

"Better?" Vik asked, V nodded a few times. 

"Yeah, much better." he answered, Johnny sprawled out on the bed, making himself comfortable.

"You gonna fuck him or not?" Johnny asked, looking over to Vik. 

"I'm not gonna fuck him shut up Johnny," V cursed. 

"Why not?" Vik asked, V wishing he could just put the hood up on his sweater and hide his face for the rest of his life. He didn't realize that his link with Johnny was still muddled from the operation. "Unless you don't want to," Vik laughed, spinning around in the chair. 

V's entire face was bright red, Johnny laughing harder than V had ever heard him laugh, practically wheezing over on the bed. Vik stood up, walking over to V. "We don't have to if you don't want to, I won't lie, I've been looking at you for a while," Vik admitted, although he had never acted on it until now. 

V practically melted as Vik wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging their chests together, V blushing at Vik's firm chest pressed against him. 

"I want you," V muttered, feeling Vik's strong hands trail across his lower back to squeeze his ass roughly, practically rutting against the doc's thigh as he moaned. 

"Want me to what, baby?" Vik purred, voice low, V's entire body practically throbbing at his words, his legs feeling weak as he felt his cock harden almost instantly. "Tell daddy Vik what all you want," he continued, V trying to get his thoughts together and form a full sentence that wasn't just _cock now._

"Fuck me, please," he practically begged, hands digging into Vik's upper arms, clenching onto his biceps as _want_ swept through him. 

"Who am I to deny such a request, can't leave a patient wanting," Vik snickered, feeling V's cock brushing along his thigh with every grind of his hips. He shoved V back onto his bed, watching him land on top of the messy covers, sprawled out, his hair still damp as he pushed it out of his face so he could look up at Vik better. 

* * *

"Fuck, Vik," V moaned, head pressed against the pillows as the ripperdoc plunged his two fingers in and out of him quickly. V's cock leaked against his abdomen, begging to be touched. But V knew better than to disobey right now. "Please," he begged, Johnny sitting on the floor next to the bed. 

"Please what?" Vik asked, scissoring his fingers suddenly, a gasp escaping from the merc's lips. Vik loved the sounds that V was letting out, practically drinking them up at this point.

"Fuck me daddy, please," he keened. Vik snickered, withdrawing his fingers. V was grateful they were doing it in the bed rather than on the couch, V smelling Vik's soap and cologne on the pillows and blankets below, completely surrounded by his scent. Vik shifted, crawling between V's thighs as he got comfortable, V instantly wrapping his legs around the doc's waist, breath quickening at the thought of what was about to come. 

"Oh don't worry baby, I'll take good care of you," he promised, lining himself up and beginning to push inside, feeling V's body giving for his cock. V shook as his body took inch after inch, practically clinging to Vik as the older man finally bottomed out, cock nestled deep inside of him. Johnny rolled over onto the floor, practically moaning against the back of his hand at the phantom feeling of getting fucked. 

"Oh god," V moaned, Vik starting to slam into him quickly, back arching. "Fuck!" He shouted, hands grasping onto the bedding below him, not exactly sure where to put his hands. 

"Sound so good for me baby," Vik growled, sitting up and watching V quickly come undone below him. V cried out loudly as Vik grasped his cock, shaking and trembling in his hold as his entire body was worked. Johnny moaned on the floor, rolling over onto his side. 

"Fuuuck," Johnny cursed, his breathing ragged as he felt everything V was experiencing. V tried to ignore him the best that he could, but it was proving hard, his entire body overwhelmed as Vik pushed his knees to his chest, thrusting in deeper. Vik slapped a hand over V's mouth as he heard someone knock on the door to his apartment. 

"Vik! I brought you lunch," Misty shouted, banging on the apartment door once again. 

"Th-thanks! Just leave it there, my hands are full!" He shouted back, still jerking V off, feeling his hot moans and pants against the palm of his hand in an effort to keep him silent, as if there was no way possible that Misty could have heard them when she was coming up the stairs to Vik's apartment- but V held out hope. 

"Okay!" She shouted, leaving the take out boxes on the door before leaving. Vik reached over to grab the bottle of lube, squeezing some of the contents into his hand before jerking V off once more, watching him cry in pleasure. 

"Vik… daddy," he sobbed, head thrown back. Johnny practically writhed on the floor at the feeling of the slick hot hand around V's cock. V's lungs ached with every deep breath, feeling like he had just ran several miles through the city, sweat dripped down the side of his face as Vik continued to mercilessly slam into him. He threw a hand up over his face, attempting to hide it in the crook of his own elbow as Vik moaned above him. 

He didn't think he had ever felt something so good in his entire life, Vik plowing him into the mattress below as his body was forced to take the brutal slamming of his cock plunging deep into him. 

His lungs burned as he panted, the bed creaking below them as V cried out in pleasure. "Vik… oh god," he said, voice wavering as he felt his orgasm building. His thighs trembled around Vik's waist. "Daddy I…" V whimpered, back arching, their chests pressing against one anothers. 

V clung to Vik as he came, head thrown back, body spasming as he came across his abdomen, letting out a sob as he did so. Johnny moaned as well, rutting against his hand as pleasure crashed through his body instantly. 

"Fuck," Vik cursed, slamming in as deep as he could before releasing, V still shaking from the sensation of his own orgasm. "You good?" Vik asked, sitting up and wiping the sweat from his forehead as he pulled out, V looking like he had just been through hell and back. 

"Y-yeah," he said, voice hoarse as he spoke, eyes half-lidded as he came down from his orgasm. 

Johnny perked up, looking up over the edge of the bed. 

"You should let me take over so I can suck his cock," Johnny suggested. 

"No," V shook his head. 

"Fine, you suck him off and I'll give you pointers," he sneered, V rifling through his pants pockets to pull out a pack of cigarettes, tucking one between his lips before lighting it to sate Johnny a little bit. 

"Didn't know you smoked," Vik said, knowing that was nowhere in his medical charts at all. 

"Blame the biochip," V sighed, taking a deep inhale, tasting nicotine across his tongue as smoke filled his lungs. Vik got comfortable on the bed, V working on his cigarette, Johnny clearly more than happy with how the day had gone. 

"I'll go grab the food," Vik said, readjusting his clothes before slipping out of the bedroom, Johnny looking up to V. 

"Damn, I shoulda bottomed more back in the day," he said, enjoying the buzz of nicotine through his system as he relaxed, watching Vik come back into the room with food. V' stomach growled as he smelled it. 

"Still want to leave the sensitivity the same?" Vik asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Probably should lower it a bit, just so I don't have issues with tight pants," V admitted, Vik laughing loudly. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me over on twitter @TakemurasBurger


End file.
